Happy Birthday
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Sequel to Lullaby. The girls are older and want a birthday of their choice. Jade and Tori want to give them the best they can so they agree, with some minor reluctance from Jade. One Shot


**I don't know where this came from honestly. I thought I wouldn't write anymore of these time frames after _Lullaby_ but here I am. I might actually build off this with one more but that's about it. So, this one is sickly sweet and loving and so not me, but, enjoy!**

* * *

Three more years of bliss. That's what it was for the West-Vega household. Little Annabelle was four now and Elise was seven. Both Jade and Tori felt that time was already getting away from them. They were just small little tots not too long ago and now look at them. Tori was the one to comment on it aloud while Jade kept it to herself, yet Tori knew she felt the same. With the girls' birthdays being only a month apart they had gotten in the habit of throwing a party for both of them that they set up in the transition of spring to summer so that they had better weather conditions than January and February. Now it was down to what theme the party should be, which was a topic the proud mothers planned to bring up to their little girls. With Jade finishing off another movie, that gained great reviews, and Tori home more often they spent as much time as they could with their daughters. While Tori stayed home to prep for dinner and take care of Annabelle Jade went to pick up Elise from school. Their little snowflake loved to learn but wasn't very social while their little sunshine was the complete opposite. Days spent at the park were days when the friend list grew. Jade pulled into a parking spot after a glaring contest held with another parent, one she won, obviously.

She parked and got out then headed into the school to wait outside Elise's classroom. As much as her parents were both famous they didn't want their daughters to be separated or taken to a private school. They wanted them to be put in a nice community school so they could interact with all manner of different people. Jade wished she could say the other children's parents were polite and chill when meeting Jade or Tori, but they weren't. They were almost as bad as the paparazzi. Not all of them, but most. Their kids knew of Tori more than Jade seeing as Tori's music was everywhere and she also did a lot of things for kids movies including acting, voice acting, and writing songs for them where Jade was always behind the cameras. That didn't stop anyone for loving her distinct style. It was winding down to the end of the year now. It was getting better, but next year it was sure to start all over again. Jade sighed under her breath and rolled her eyes when she caught a parent eyeing her with recognition. She was only pulled out of her thoughts by a tug on her hand by a miniature but equally pale hand. She looked down to see blue eyes staring back at her, that shy smile she loved on her daughter's lips. She smiled in return and scooped her up with an exaggerated grunt.

"Ugh, my workouts aren't even enough to help me pick you up. You're getting so heavy," she joked, gaining a giggle and a hug from Elise. She set her down and prepared to start walking back to the car.

"Could you hold this for me please?" Elise spoke up in her soft toned voice. Jade expected to be passed her backpack, but when she looked down to see what she would be given it was to see her daughter holding out her hand. Jade smirked but took it in hers.

"Wow, who taught you those dorky moves? Please tell me that isn't gonna be your go-to line when you get older," she said as they began to walk.

"Mommy said it worked on you," Elise replied. Jade scoffed and waved it away with her free hand.

"Mommy doesn't know what she's talking about," she replied. Elise just shook her head.

"She said that you would say that," she commented. Jade narrowed her eyes and made a mental note to bring this up to Tori. For now, she let it drop.

"Fine, mommy knows best I guess. But give me a little credit too. You can be adorkable but don't think you won't get teased for it until the right one comes along," Jade responded, keeping an eye out for cars so that they could get to their own.

"It's ok. Boys are mean anyway. I don't like them," Elise commented. Jade glanced at her before opening the door to the car and helping her little girl in. Once she was settled and buckled in she got into the driver's seat. After she was all buckled in too and the car was turned on she looked into the rearview mirror to see her daughter.

"Well, whoever you end up liking, do mom a favor and use her lines. They're way better than mommy's, like, tons better," she remarked. Elise tilted her head one way, eyes questioning.

"Ok, here's an example: Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" Jade stated, quirking a brow and smirking. Elise laughed at her mom's playful antics but nodded.

"Ok," she agreed.

"You're making the right decision kiddo. Believe me. Now, let's get home. Mommy and I want to talk to you and your sister about something," Jade said, backing up and then driving out onto the street.

"Our party?" Elise questioned.

"You'll have to wait until we get home before I can tell you. I promised mommy that both you and your sister need to be together before any planning is done," Jade responded.

"Ok," Elise accepted, glancing out the window. Jade looked at her once more, smiled, and then returned her eyes to the road. They got home fifteen minutes later. Jade pulled into the garage and got out to help Elise but she wanted to do it herself so Jade stood by, ready just in case. Once she was out and had her backpack on Jade took her by the hand again and they went inside.

"Tor, we're home!" Jade yelled when she walked in.

"I'm hungry mommy!" Elise shouted too, making Jade snicker. She knew Tori didn't like it when she encouraged her to misbehave but Elise had a way of knowing the difference between joking and being difficult.

"Mom!" Annabelle screamed, running over to jump at Jade who caught her, picking her up to toss her up a little before caching her again then setting her down.

"Ow, you're a little lighter but I'm getting old," Jade complained, rubbing at her arm and making both of them giggle.

"Please, you aren't even close to old. Even if you were, you'd be one good looking old lady," Tori's voice addressed her when she walked over. Jade smirked at her, meeting her halfway to kiss her cheek then whisper in her ear.

"When I'm an old lady you'll still think I'm hot?" she said, breathing in Tori's ear. She chuckled and kissed Jade's cheek in return.

"Always," she replied. Annabelle and Elise made a face at their mom's lovey-dovey behavior. Jade noticed and quickly pulled Tori into her arms to dramatically kiss all over her face, telling her how much she loves and adores her while Tori just laughed and tried to fend her off.

"Ew, mom stop," Annabelle spoke up, pushing at them.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. But you're next!" she started out casual only to jump at her youngest with her hands up, ready to catch her. She yelped and ran as fast as she could but Jade chased her, scooped her up to lay her on the couch, and then started kissing all over her face.

"No! Mom, stop! Elise!" she shrieked. Elise, hearing her sister's call for help dumped her backpack, which Tori picked up to put away with an adoring shake of her head, and then ran to help her sister. She climbed onto the couch and jumped at Jade from behind to cover her eyes.

"I'm blinded! But I'll find you and kiss you until you're under my spell. Then you'll do your homework, clean, and be good little girls forever with no fun!" she threatened in a dramatic evil villain voice. At that they both teamed up to tackle her. She fell over onto the floor and they sat on her.

"We beat you!" Annabelle stated from her spot on Jade's chest. Elise was perched on her stomach. She closed her eyes and played dead, not even moving when they tried to wake her up. Nothing they did got her up so Annabelle poked her side and she flinched.

"Mom always helps you cheat against me, doesn't she?" she asked them, knowing Tori told them to tickle her if nothing else worked. They only exchanged sly glances before trying to tickle her more. She was laughing so much she had to escape so she carefully pushed them over and then made a break for it. She found Tori in their room and tackled her on the bed.

"Jade!" she shouted, caught off guard.

"Shh, I'm sacrificing you to the little devils coming to tickle my soul out of me," she responded with a grin that made Tori laugh. Elise and Annabelle came in at that moment and Tori cringed.

"No, spare me!" she pleaded but they jumped on the bed and started tickling her too. The two mothers shared a look and then fought back, each tickling one of their kids. Once they were tickled breathless they all laid out on the bed, trying to catch their breaths.

"Ok, let's get homework done, eat a snack, and then talk about this party, yeah?" Tori proposed. The others agreed and then they all got up to go back into the living room. Tori and Jade fixed a snack for the girls then had them sit at the table while they sat down across from them. Elise was walked through her work and then they ate.

"Any ideas girls?" Jade asked them. Elise couldn't talk because she was chewing but she looked to her sister who was returning the look.

"Did you guys both agree on something?" Tori inquired next, knowing what the look had meant. They nodded.

"So what did you decide?" Jade added.

"Monsters," Annabelle answered after swallowing.

"Monsters?" Tori repeated, puzzled. Jade became interested.

"Good monsters though. Not like the ones from your stories," Elise elaborated, looking to Jade. Tori shot Jade a reprimanding glare.

"What? They weren't too scary, I swear. I'm conditioning her for horror movies, Tor. Someone has to watch them with me. Plus, come on, she's my little Demon Slayer, remember?" Jade replied, playing at innocent. Tori decided to let it slide.

"So then we all dress up like good monsters?" Tori checked. They both nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want bad monsters?" Jade spoke up hopefully.

"Jade," Tori scolded once again.

"When I get older," Elise answered, taking another bite. Annabelle nodded along with her. Jade looked to Tori with a smug expression.

"Yeah, see, she's fine," Jade said, nodding her approval. Tori shook her head but a smile still tugged at her lips. They moved on to the multiple different ways they could go about representing the theme. Most of Jade's ideas were shot down by Tori while most of Tori's were made fun of by Jade. In the end they decided on making costumes for each of them based on a monster from Monsters Inc. Jade would be Sully, Tori would be Mike, Elise would be Celia, and Annabelle would be Randall. They would need Cat's help, and boy was she going to have a field day. The girls went to their room to play while Jade and Tori took some calls and planned out more of the party. There was a lot that needed to be included plus who they were going to invite.

Tori was on the last call when Jade had nothing else to do. She sat next to Tori, gathering the papers and notes they made to stack them, then sat back. Tori was talking in rapid fire Spanish to the guys providing the jumpy house. The girls loved them so they couldn't not have one. They heard this company allowed them to be rented out for the majority of the day for a good price. Jade listened as she talked, her smile growing. She loved when Tori spoke Spanish. She scooted closer but Tori didn't notice. Her smile turned into her signature smirk, but Tori was still unaware until Jade stroked her thigh. She tensed under Jade's had and kept her eyes averted so that she couldn't get more distracted. She thanked the man and hung up quickly before turning on Jade.

"What's going on here?" she demanded, yet it wasn't stern.

"I think you know," Jade answered, voice low as she leaned into Tori. Her hand slid higher and her lips brushed her jaw.

"Maybe I should get dinner set out…" Tori mumbled, her words dying out when Jade stroked her stomach then gripped at her waist.

"It can wait," Jade enticed, kissing Tori's neck. She smiled and moved to kiss Jade but she was halted by a hand on her face. She frowned while Jade chuckled, but then Jade took her by the chin to actually kiss her and she was smiling again. Jade pulled away with a smile of her own then got up to head into the kitchen.

"After we tuck them in Tor, shame on you," she chided playfully. Tori laughed but stood to follow her, placing her hands on Jade's hips from behind.

"Excuse me ma'am. I didn't mean to offend an upstanding woman like yourself," Tori apologized in a southern accent. Jade laughed heartily and leaned into Tori.

"That was horrible," she commented.

"I found it funny," Tori disagreed.

"Exactly, only you find yourself funny," Jade pointed out.

"Then why did you laugh?" Tori asked.

"Because you are one amusing, beautiful betty," Jade answered with a slight accent of her own, reminiscent of the sixties. She turned around so that they were face to face. Tori smiled and leaned in.

"And you think I'm funny. Go on, admit it," Tori taunted. Jade looked unamused, but then she grinned and kissed Tori slowly.

"Yeah, you are. But you're smart too. Ever since I met you, you had the worst ideas ever…" Jade told her wife, her arms wrapped around her so that they were close. Tori frowned at that but Jade kissed her again to smooth it away.

"…but sometimes, it's just what everyone needed. You always knew what people needed. You still do," Jade continued, gazing down into Tori's eyes.

"Love you, Jade," she whispered.

"Love you more, Tor," Jade replied. They kissed once more, chaste, but whining met their ears.

"Again?" Elise stated with a flap of her arms. Jade laughed and turned to her.

"When you love someone this much you can't help it snowflake," she told the little girl. Her brows furrowed and she tilted her head but didn't question it.

"Where's your sister? Dinner is ready. We'll eat, maybe watch one movie of your choice, and then head to bed. You have school tomorrow," Tori told her. Elise nodded and ran out to get Annabelle while Tori set up their plates. Jade followed to help her with only minor distractions. They sat down together to eat and shared their day then moved to the girl's room where Jade and Tori each squished in with their daughters. Elise wanted to lay with Tori this time so she held her close and Annabelle curled up next to Jade. They were asleep less than halfway through the movie. Jade and Tori slipped out as quietly as they could.

They tucked them in and then left the room to go to their own. Jade swiftly caught her wife in her arms and pulled her onto the bed, laughing. It soon turned to kisses which then turned to touches. By then they were lost in each other for the night. Sleep caught up with them an hour later. They drifted off comfortably worn out. The following weeks were busy with plans for the party. They decided to have it there. The yard was big enough. A few months later it was ready, the day since the morning had everyone able to help working on it. In their room Jade was grumbling over her required outfit. She stared at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"I'm a well-known director for serious movies and this is what I'm wearing," she muttered to her reflection. A flash of green and Tori was next to her, a big smile on her face.

"It's for the girls. Stop complaining. You're lucky Cat spared us and did what we told her to do. Whole suits would have been a nightmare," she pointed out.

"I guess," Jade replied, shifting slightly to see her tail. She wore a shirt and pants patterned like Sully's fur. A headband of his horns sat on her head and a tail hung out from behind complete with the rounded spines down her back to the tail. Her shoes had furry claws sticking out the toes and her nails were painted black. That was normal enough but she was also decked out with fangs sticking out the bottom row of her teeth too. Tori on the other hand was dressed the perfect shade of green from top to bottom. She wore a headband of Mike's small horns and her shoes were also designed with his claws sticking out the toe. When she smiled she had a set of rounded off but pointed teeth.

"You're so cute!" Tori exclaimed, inspecting her wife while walking around her. Jade rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Let's see if the girls are ready," she responded. They left to check in on them in their room. One look at them and Tori was all smiles. Jade crouched down in front of them. Elise was wearing a green dress designed like Celia's with her tentacles adorning the bottom. She also wore a headpiece of fake purple snakes. Annabelle was in purple shirt and pants patterned with scales, a lizard tail hanging behind her.

"How fucking cute are you guys," she commented.

"Jade! Language!" Tori scolded.

"What? They are!" Jade insisted, gesturing to them. Tori just stood there with her hands on her hips. The girls laughed at their mothers.

"You and mommy are cute too," Elise told Jade who grimaced.

"I'm not cute, I'm scary," she corrected, baring her teeth and raising her hands, fingers bent like claws, to simulate Sully's trademark scaring technique. Annabelle just giggled.

"I'm more scary," she piped up.

"Oh?" Jade replied, growling down at her with Annabelle growling back in her little voice.

"Come on little monsters. Everyone is probably waiting for you outside," Tori announced.

"We got the jumpy?" Annabelle questioned.

"Yep," Tori answered.

"This one doesn't smell like butt and dirty ears, right?" Elise asked. Jade howled with laughter at the memory of the birthday they went to and the girls telling them that bit of information. Tori smacked her arm but she only brought down her laughter a little.

"I'm sure it doesn't," she assured her daughter.

"And if it does, be sure to let me know," Jade added.

"You teach them the weirdest things," Tori grumbled under her breath.

"Someone has to," Jade countered. Tori rolled her eyes but smiled. They wouldn't be Jade's kids if they weren't a little strange. They all headed outside to the cheers and hollers of everyone. Some kids joined the dress up and even the gang got into the fun, of course. They didn't graduate from a performing arts school to be boring. They liked acting and performing. Jade and Tori let the girls run off to play while they checked in with Andre at the table with his computer set up. He was their DJ of sorts.

"Turn it down just a little," Tori requested. Andre gave her a thumbs up and Jade shot her a look.

"What?" she asked.

"Turning down music is a sign of weakness," Jade said in a serious voice, yet it was dramatic to show it was a joke.

"Everything is a weakness to you," Tori snapped back, just as playful.

"Damn straight," Jade confirmed with a clenched fist held high. Tori leaned into Jade, an arm around her waist.

"What about me and the girls?" she questioned.

"Oh, even more so. But that's a weakness I don't mind," Jade replied, leaning into her too.

"Aww," Tori cooed, leaning her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Shush," Jade commanded, leaning in to kiss her cheek then releasing her. They wandered off to mingle with the other parents. Eventually they were asked the inevitable question of how they got together. They took turns telling the story, effortlessly working off each other.

"And then Jade, thinking she's being so smooth, you know-" Tori continued, recounting when they had begun hanging out together more often. It was the day Jade asked to be her girlfriend. Well, ask wasn't exactly the right word.

"I **was** smooth!" Jade interrupted.

"Anyway, she tells me, 'Do you know what material this is?' And I look at her pointing to herself," Tori carried on, glancing at Jade who only smirked back.

"Tori being Tori says, 'Leather and cotton?' I mean, besides the fact that I was wearing my leather jacket, which you love, and an impressive outfit, that's what you reply," Jade scoffed teasingly. Tori laughed but entwined their fingers.

"Whatever. So then Jade says, 'No, this is girlfriend material', and I almost laughed at how unexpected it was. But then I realized she wasn't joking," Tori shared. There was a mind blowing kiss right after that but Tori didn't think it was necessary to share that.

"And from that day on I was forced to like Vega," Jade said, gaining chuckles and a squeeze of her hand from Tori.

"I'm just kidding. I love you Tor, you know that. You make me so happy," Jade amended. Tori's smile grew and Jade returned it. Another couple began sharing their story when Elise came running up to them followed by two of her friends.

"Mom, are you gonna jump with me?" she asked. Jade crouched down so that she was level with her.

"Sure, but maybe when everyone leaves so we can have it all to ourselves. So tell me, what does it smell like?" Jade spoke conspiratorially. Elise giggled.

"Like normal," she answered.

"See? Mom would never get you a rank smelling jumpy," she said, poking at Elise.

"Your mom is weird. I like your other mom better. She's funny," a boy behind Elise tried to whisper to her. She held back her laughter when Jade scowled.

"What did that punk say?" she demanded. Elise just patted her shoulder.

"Nothing mom," she reassured.

"Hmph," Jade grumbled. Her eyes locked with the boy's before she stood to full height.

"As of now you aren't little monsters, you're little kids, and if you don't start running I'm going to eat you!" she warned with a growl. They all shrieked and ran off, Jade chasing them and leaving Tori standing there with wide eyes.

"That's normal," she told the watching parents. She then ran off to catch up with her terrorizing wife. Annabelle and her friends joined in before they were all too tired to run. Games, the piñata, food, and cake passed by. It was a long day for everyone. Jade and Tori were left to talk amongst the group who were all gathered around the DJ table so Andre could talk with them too. They were able to catch up until the last friend left. The girls then dragged Jade off to the jumpy before she could even disagree. Jade ditched most of the accessories to her costume before getting in. Tori soon joined them. When the girls were tired and napping in the house with Trina watching them the rest of the gang tried to fit in the jumpy but then ended up getting too rowdy and tipping it. Laughing, they crawled out and fixed it, but by then it was time for it to get picked up. They all worked at cleaning up before leaving, giving hugs and making plans to hang out or take the girl's somewhere. The day was officially over. Jade groaned and plopped down on the couch. They had just put the girls to bed. They slept like a rock. They couldn't even stay awake long enough to get dressed. Tori fell down next to Jade and then laid down in her lap. Jade chuckled and stroked her cheek.

"We did good Tor. They loved it. **I** loved it," Jade mentioned.

"I did too," Tori agreed with a soft smile. She reached up and placed her hand behind Jade's head to bring her down into a kiss. Jade's next groan was anything but tired.

"Come on. Let's get out of these ridiculous clothes," she mumbled.

"Hey, you like them," Tori replied.

"Yeah, but not now. They're in the way of something better," Jade teased, a finger sliding over Tori's stomach. She smirked but nodded.

"I know. Let's go to bed then," she said. Jade eagerly gathered her into her arms. Tori wrapped her own around her neck and kissed Jade again. They stopped by the girl's room to make sure they were ok and then continued on to theirs. Later, they fell asleep in each other's arms, just as tired as their kids. As every day that ended before, it was the beginning of a new one where they would still be happy with the life they had forged together.


End file.
